


Kurapika's x Possible x Death

by pandaplxys



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Based on a rumor, Character Death, Dark Continent Arc, Ngl i cried a little, Sad, non-canon, possible minor spoilers, read notes first please, sorry this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaplxys/pseuds/pandaplxys
Summary: If Kurapika actually dies during the DC arc, this is how I imagined it to be.[completed]
Kudos: 11





	Kurapika's x Possible x Death

**Author's Note:**

> i would suggest listening to Kurapika's 1999 character theme while reading this:  
>   
> 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> https://youtu.be/5U7UQqkaifY  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> 
> 
> i have no idea why kurapika went to/is at the DC (i'm not at that point yet) so i might rewrite this later this week when i get the chance.  
> i am also assuming that leorio doesn't know about kurapika's emperor time limitation prior to this.  
> 

* * *

(Not my art credits to swirlymask123 on deviantArt)

* * *

As Kurapika collapsed to the ground, Leorio ran over to help his wounded friend. Just by looking at him, Leorio knew that his chances of survival were decreasing. Kurapika long and final battle with the Phantom Troupe leader himself, Chrollo, ended with Chrollo dead and with Kurapika severely injured. Leorio ran back into the rubble to where he hid during the fight to find his briefcase filled with the medical supplies needed to keep Kurapika alive. As he ran back to him, he saw Kurapika struggling to sit up, only to collapse again.

"Kurapika! Stay there! And don't move!" Leorio shouted as he ran as fast as he could to his friend. When he kneeled down next to him, he could tell Kurapika was slowly dying. His face sickly pale, his shallow and labored breathing, the light fading from his eyes, his injuries bleeding out, all of it. If Leorio wanted to save Kurapika, he had to act quickly.

 _"Don't worry Kurapika, it's going to be alright. I'm going to help you."_ Is what he wanted to say to him, but he knew it wasn't going to be alright at all. The trauma from his childhood of seeing his best friend die deeply troubled him, but he vowed to never let that happen again, especially to Kurapika. After all, that is why he became a doctor in the first place.

As Leorio opened his briefcase to find what he needed, Leorio heard Kurapika moving again. He softly groaned as opened his eyes. "What.. happened...? Leorio? Is that you...?" He softly spoke.

"Kurapika! Y-you're awake thank goodness! Try not to move okay, I'm going t-to help you." His shaky voice replied. His whole body was in fact shaking as well, but he had to push past that if he wanted to save Kurapika. "Just stay calm, okay?"

"I could say the same to you Leorio.. I can tell you're panicking." Kurapika chuckled. Even when he was dying, he still wanted to make a small joke to help Leorio calm down. Anything to help one of his friends.

 _"Stay calm stay calm stay calm stay calm stay calm... STAY CALM!!"_ He repeated that over and over in his head to help himself to stay calm, to stop the shakiness in his body and to settle his nerves. It also helped for him to take deep breaths. "Now where is it.. it should be- Ah! There it is!" He murmured to himself. He grabbed what he needed and began to help Kurapika. He looked worse by the minute. Leorio knew he didn't have much time, so he had to act quickly.

"Leorio.. am I going to die?"

Those words terrified Leorio so much he almost dropped what he was holding. "No!! I'm never going to let you die! I'm going to help you, I will save you Kurapika!" Leorio cried out. He fumbled with his supplies, trying to stop his injuries from becoming worse. But even though he worked as quickly as possible with the little time he had left, Kurapika was still getting worse.

When Leorio's shakiness had eased, he said to Kurapika, "I swear I won't let you die. Not here, not now."

Kurapika looked up to Leorio with a small smirk on his face. "You can't fool me, I know I'm going to die here. I can tell by the look in your eyes. I can sense your fear as well."

"Stop that Kurapika! You know damn well I'm not going to let you die here. Even if it means risking my own life to get out of this place, I'll do it. And I'll do it for you." "I'll-"

Kurapika cut him off. "Leorio, even if you did everything you could or even got me out of the Dark Continent, I'm still going to die, and nothing can prevent that." He paused. "I haven't told you about my Emperor Time limitation yet, have I?"

"What limitation?! What are you even talking about?! Just- Tell me everything!" Leorio was confused at the boy's words.

"Well you see, the downside to Emperor Time is that.. every second that Emperor Time is activated, my life is shortened by one hour." He looked up to Leorio's face, covered with fear and sadness.

"If my math is correct, and counting all the times Emperor Time was activated, then that means... You've already lost a couple years already haven't you." He replied with a slight nod of his head. "Well- Is there anything to reverse it?! Like- a nen exorcist or something?! Please Kurapika, isn't there something?" Leorio had tears forming in his eyes at the thought of another one of his best friends dying, and he couldn't do anything to help them.

"I'm afraid not. Once my years are gone, they're gone for good." Kurapika then had a small coughing fit, which resulted with him coughing up blood. Leorio became uneasy at the sight of blood. He had always been like that, even now in his adulthood. He rested Kurapika's head onto Leorio's lap.

"What's the point in trying to save me Leorio.. I'm just going to die anyways.. And it's not like I have a reason to live anymore..." Kurapika mumbled quietly.

"Hey! Don't say that! I will find a way.. somehow..." Leorio's efforts still didn't slow down Kurapika's now certain death.

What's the point Leorio? I mean.. I already recovered all the scarlet eyes from my clan.. and now I've killed the Phantom Troupe's leader.. then what comes after that? I have nothing and nobody to return to. Everything is gone.. all of it." Kurapika's eyes began to tear up like Leorio's did.

"Kurapika... please..." Leorio's tears began to overflow. They both knew that Kurapika wouldn't make it. Then, an idea came into Leorio's head. "Wait! What if I could just ask Killua to heal you, like what he did with Gon?" At this point, Leorio was desperate for anything, no matter the cost, even if it would cost him his life.

"Even if you brought me to him, it would already be far too late, I would be dead long before we would arrive there anyways." Kurapika's time was quickly running out. His breathing became uneven, the light almost completely gone from his eyes, and his already faint heartbeat growing quieter. "Leorio, can I ask you to do me one last favor?"

"Yes, what did you need Kurapika? I'll do anything you ask." He was prepared to anything that Kurapika asked of him.

He took a deep breath. "When you see Killua and Gon again.. can you tell them that.. that I'll never forget them? Can you do that for me, please?"

"Of course I will Kurapika."

"Thank you Leorio." He slightly smiled. "I'll never forget you either.. Leorio..." The light shining from the sun reflected in Kurapika's faded eyes, illuminating his tears. He took his last breath while still laying on his lap.

"Kurapika?! Kurapika!!" Leorio desperately tried locating a pulse, or just any sign of life.

He was gone. He was dead.

"Kurapika..." He could no longer hold back his tears. They overflowed greatly as he mourned his late friend. "Kurapika!!!" He cried out in despair. He looked in the direction Chrollo's also lifeless body. "Dammit you bastard!! I wish you would come back to life so I could kill you myself!!" He clutched his lifeless friend's body as he cried even more. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't do more to help you." He knew that if Kurapika was still alive, he would reassure him and tell him that it wasn't his fault at all, but now Leorio blamed himself for his death, even if it wasn't his fault.

After days and nights of mourning in the same spot that Kurapika died at, Leorio finally decided that it was time to get out of the Dark Continent and head back to Killua and Gon. Slowly, he stood up, resting Kurapika's head on the ground. He started to dig a shallow grave for him. It started to rain, so Leorio began to pick up the pace. After it was deep enough, he walked back to Kurapika's body and gently picked him up. After he had set him down in the grave, Leorio took off his black jacket and laid it over him. He cried some more as he buried him in the rain. Afterwards, he stood up. As he started to head back towards home he whispered in the rain, "Don't worry Kurapika, I won't forget you either."

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this during a test and I was listening to his theme and thinking about HxH (of course) and because his theme sounds like a lullaby I almost fell asleep and as I laid down for a couple seconds, this thought came into my mind:  
> "If Kurapika actually dies, what if his 1999 theme started playing as he was dying, and Leorio was trying to save him, but he couldn't?" And then- ideas ideas ideas i d e a s.  
> 


End file.
